A Day at the Beach
by Memoirs of the Haberdashery
Summary: A New Directions-Warbler beach outing takes a turn for the worst when Santana attempts to break up Kurt and Blaine's happy relationship.  Klaine, with Brittana and other canon pairings on the side. Warnings: Fluff and slash.


**A/N: Hello wonderful fandom~. I've been lurking around for a while and finally decided to post this somewhere other than Tumblr. I wrote this back in August, but edited it last month when my friends finally coerced me into posting it. (Keep in mind that this is only part 1.) The title and plot are a little cliché, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Oh, and I dedicate this to Hannah, Sierra, Sarah, and Julie; I love you guys and hope you like the changes I made to my original version. **

**Warnings: None, other than fluff, which I'm sure I absentmindedly included. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, I'm sure that's fairly obvious already, therefore I am not in possession of Glee. **

The day had started out as ordinarily as any other summer day; Kurt had woken up at nine o'clock sharp and waltzed from his bed into his shower. Once finished, he reentered his bedroom and plopped himself down in front his vanity to proceed with his vigorous moisturizing routine. From there, he scoured his closet for the perfect outfit for the day before dressing himself and eagerly replying to any and all texts his wonderfully dapper boyfriend had sent him since he had awoken.

Okay, so maybe the day _hadn't_ started out normally - the countertenor is most definitely **not** a morning person. This day, however, was the first day in nearly a week that he and one Blaine Anderson would be seeing each other again. Their schedules had been packed for nearly the entire month of June, what with Kurt's work on _Pip Pip Hooray_ and Blaine's job at Six Flags, so when Puck and Santana had proposed a New Directions-Warblers get-together at the nearby beach both boys had jumped at the idea of spending some time together. After some deliberation a date and time were set up and both groups marked their calendars, grins becoming that much wider and steps that much springier.

Once Blaine had let Kurt know that he was about to start his two-hour long trek to Lima, almost an hour after the latter had woken up, the taller of the two finally complied to his growling stomach and headed down to his kitchen to eat the breakfast he knew Carole had prepared.

"Good morning!" he greeted, sans his usual mid-morning snark. At this, the Hudmel dining table suddenly froze, all chatter and movement ceasing, and stared aghast at the surprisingly chipper Kurt that had joined them.

Burt was the first to snap out of his haze, used to his son's mood changes by now, shaking his head slightly as he continued to reach for his coffee cup as he had been doing before his son entered the kitchen. While he was taken aback by the sudden _giddiness _the boy was exuding, he was glad that he wouldn't have to sit through any bickering before opening his garage for the day.

After grabbing a clean plate, the fashionista sat down and happily served himself from what was left on the table. He was about to take a bite when he noticed Finn's stunned face; Carole had resumed her eating soon after Mr. Hummel had.

"While I'm flattered, your blatant gaping is starting make me feel self-conscious. Is there something on my face?" Kurt furrowed his brows and fixed his step-brother with a questioning glance.

"Oh." Finn responded once he realized that it actually _was_ Kurt that he was speaking to. "You're just not normally this… happy in the morning, dude."

The other boy simply shrugged off the comment and the family continued their meal as if it were any other day.  
>—<p>

Blaine had welcomed this day just as merrily as his boyfriend had; he had nearly been driven mad with the desire to hold Kurt in his arms or to just see his face again. Once he had everything he needed fully secured into his vehicle, the Warbler sent one last text before leaving Westerville.

—

The drive itself had been nothing to write home about, as always, but what could he expect? A trip across the Ohioan interstate was about as exciting as the cornfields and various clusters of trees and cows that dotted the sides of the road. After that much monotony, the curly-haired teen eagerly greeted the "Welcome to Lima" sign he had almost grown fond of.

He pulled into the driveway of the Hudson-Hummel household at just after 12:30 - he had failed to avoid the endings of rush hour. Locking his car, Blaine all but ran to the front door, only stopping briefly to compose himself before ringing the doorbell.

Scurrying footsteps could be heard making their across the solid hardwood flooring and only seconds later the door stood open, a familiar figure leaning against the threshold.

"Hey." Blaine heard himself say as he beamed at the boy before him  
>"Hi." was all he received in return before he was dragged inside and pulled into a warm hug. Blaine instantly wrapped his arms around the countertenor's waist and nuzzled his face into the side of Kurt's head, happy to take in the scent that he loved, a scent that couldn't be described by anything other than purely <em>Kurt.<em>

"I've missed you, beautiful." he whispered before pulling back to see his face.

The other blushed slightly at the term of endearment, but quickly responded with a quiet "I've missed you, too." The couple remained in this position - standing in the open doorway, arms wrapped loosely around each other, just gazing into each other's eyes - until their lips met in a kiss filled with all the emotion either could muster. Kurt was about to pull away when a probing tongue questioned his lower lip. He quickly complied and allowed his hands to tangle themselves into Blaine's surprisingly ungelled curls. He felt one of the hands at his waist work its way up to cup the side of his face, barely suppressing a moan as their tongues-

"_**Ahem.**_"

Alarmed by the sudden noise, the boys jumped apart, feeling their faces flush as they did so.

"H-hello, Mr. Hummel." Blaine's voice had risen nearly an octave from his usual tone.

Burt shook his head, replying only with "Have fun at the beach. And no funny business." His gaze lingered on the young men before stepping past the pair and out the door.

"So," Blaine started after a moment of awkward staring. "Ready to go?"

**Review and I will love you forever~**


End file.
